Marquis World Championship
FM/EA has announced that this series will be altered as of Update 6.4. The time limits for rewards have been removed If you already own the featured car, you will receive an alternate reward *IF NOT OWNED THE [[MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED)|MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED)]] BEFORE ENTERING: *IF OWNED THE [[MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED)|MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED)]] BEFORE ENTERING: 80,000 and Gold prizes along the way!|In-game description.}} Marquis World Championship is an event that allows players to win the MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE and its Limited Edition race-spec model. It was introduced as a time-limited special event in and added to the Expert group in . To unlock, players must earn 34 trophies in Accolade Open career series. Completing Marquis World Championship unlocks Prestige Powermatch, Luxury Tourer Tournament and Race-spec Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale World Tour. The players will have as long as required to complete all 10 stages with all stages unlocked without waiting. The MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE has been added to the Prestige Powermatch career series and Luxury Tourer Tournament bonus series, both located in the Expert group. The MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED) has been added to the Race-spec Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale World Tour bonus series located in the Master group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *Car not owned: 80,000, 90 , MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE and MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED) *Car owned: 160,000 and 105 Tips and FAQ Before starting the Marquis World Championship challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Marquis World Championship. Stage 01 (First Impressions) Players who successfully complete all the goals given in the first stage (First Impressions) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2013) on Suzuka Circuit, Mount Panorama, Hockenheimring, Silverstone, Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps and Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this page: Tips for Stage 01 Stage 02 (Diversion) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Diversion) are rewarded with 15,000, 5 and 40% discount on CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2013). Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2013) and KTM X-BOW R on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this page: Tips for Stage 02 Stage 03 (Heating Up) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 3 (''Heating Up) will be rewarded with 5 (IF NOT OWNED) OR 10 (IF OWNED). Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this page: Tips for Stage 03 Stage 04 (Clean Sweep) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Clean Sweep) are rewarded with 20,000 and 5 (IF NOT OWNED) OR 10 (IF OWNED). Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this page: Tips for Stage 04 Stage 05 (Scouted) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Scouted) are rewarded with 5 (IF NOT OWNED) OR 10 (IF OWNED). Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE on Brands Hatch, Hockenheimring, Melbourne and Mount Panorama. 1,650 (+ 400 CRB) and 300 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this page: Tips for Stage 05 Stage 06 (License Test) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (License Test) are rewarded with 20,000, 10 and MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE. Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE and either NISSAN SILVIA (S15) or FORD FOCUS RS on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Suzuka Circuit, Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Silverstone. 3,550 (+ 875 CRB) and 640 Fame}} 1,850 (+ 450 CRB) and 360 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this page: Tips for Stage 06 Stage 07 (First Date) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (First Date) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED) on Hockenheimring, Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Circuit des 24 Heures. 1,850 (+ 450 CRB) and 350 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this page: Tips for Stage 07 Stage 08 (Qualifying) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (Qualifying) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED) on Circuit de Catalunya. 1,000 (+ 235 CRB) and 200 Fame}} 1,250 (+ 300 CRB) and 250 Fame}} 1,550 (+ 375 CRB) and 320 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 08, see this page: Tips for Stage 08 Stage 09 (Race Day) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the ninth stage (Race Day) are rewarded with 25,000 and 15 . Throughout the ninth stage, players will have to race the MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED) on Circuit de Catalunya. 8,850 (+ 2,200 CRB) and 1,630 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 09, see this page: Tips for Stage 09 Stage 10 (Home Straight) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the tenth stage (''Home Straight) are rewarded with 80,000 (IF OWNED), 20 and MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED). Throughout the tenth stage, players will have to race the MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED) on Circuit de Catalunya. 3,000 (+ 735 CRB) and 500 Fame (Note that the CRB is nullified by the damage to the car)}} For tips and advice on stage 10, see this page: Tips for Stage 10 Completion Rewards Car not Owned Car Owned Footnotes Category:Expert Special Events